Search
by WritingFanfictionCallMeThat
Summary: A variety of ponies suddenly and mysteriously vanish from the small town of Ponyville. Detective Sadie Shores is on the hunt for the one pony responsible.


Equestria was quite quiet tonight. The night was victorious in claiming the sky s canvas. The sky above was now coloured coal-coloured. Pitch-black. In beautiful ink.

The houses sat still silently, some light illuminated the window panes. One or two or none from each vibrant individual home. The lamp posts in Ponyville lacked illumination unfortunately; however, a group of them beamed happily on the other side of the town strangely. Everything didn t disturb the sweet pure proper sound of silence checking in on them, singing mute lullabies in order for them to sleep soundly. There were pathways and pavements that scattered around Equestria itself. One to Applejack s Apple Farm. One into Everfree Forest. And stone pavements that just sat still inanimate as dull decoration. The story isn t about Ponyville. Here s the real reason. The real situation. The real problem.

Everfree Forest had human ponies mysteriously missing and then never ever return. Odd, right? To discover one single lonely pony being here in Ponyville to suddenly being at Everfree Forest for some slightly suspicious reason. This victim was called Cottontail. He was asleep but then one witness confirmed that he was found in the night cluelessly scanning the town. Like he was looking for something. Something maybe calling him. Someone wasn t on the list since rather oddly that no one called him. Something drove him to go to the woods in search for something invisible that night.

Morning flew by in an instant. The sun woke up and scared away the darkness that swarmed the sky.

Detective Sadie Shores was there, the tall towering trees stood there innocent as she observed him. They showed no expression of guilt. A loud yell seemed to jolt her up in shock. She thought it was the trees to then discover Pinkie Pie yelping in such joy. Who can be happy at a time like this? That s what bothered her dearly. The fact of her incredible happiness beamed the town just a tad. It wasn t so effective. In the end, it kept some spirits up from the dark mystery about the disappearance.

Pinkie Pie s appearance. Her body was pretty pink with a symbol. Balloons with curved mouse tail strings. Her hair was a darker pink than the rest of her pony body itself. A vibrant hot pink shade. Her eyes, baby blue. She had a cheery personality. Always trotting around the town of Ponyville with a beaming grin.

The detective stared suspiciously at her. No one can be that cheery. Right? Maybe having her hopes down in a rude manner would instantly ruin her. It wasn t the road she would take. The detective frowned slightly despite attempting to shelter it in order to not draw attention. Unluckily, Pinkie Pie noticed. Sadie suddenly looked at the trees with a thinking expression.

Morning, Detective! Pinkie s voice was loud and clear. Cheery still. There was no hint of guilt or sadness in her response.

Please. Call me Sadie. Morning to you too. Sadie exposed a half-smile. She was new here. She was transferred to Ponyville some time ago and never introduced herself to any of the visitors or residents. She thought it was a lot better that way. She was never the talking type. Pinkie was still happy oddly. Say, are you always this happy?

Yeah! I like to be the happy one here! Hey, would you like to meet everyone here? It was tempting to say no but however if she truly had information on everyone here. Just the main people themselves then it was frighteningly fantastic.

Sadie nodded and pulled gently by Pinkie Pie. Her touch was sending electricity to Sadie, goosebumps rose from their beds of her skin. It was causing a reaction in Sadie s breathing to quicken. This feeling was hard to resist. It was unbelievable. Sadie felt nothing like it before. Scrambling slightly as Pinkie was pulling Sadie along the green grass and hopping over the wooden border that surrounded Ponyville, she witnessed a variety coloured ponies that gossiped and chattered.

Each was truly different. They all had differences in colour. The symbols they had also.

A pale purple pony with a symbol of a six-pointed star with five smaller stars guarding that one superior star.

A white as falling snow pony with a symbol of three crystal baby blue diamonds.

A pale sun-coloured pony with a symbol of three proper pink butterflies.

Finally, there was one more pony who had sky-blue skin with a symbol of a rainbow lightning bolt. They all chattered about something. What though?

Hey everyone! Pinkie s loud and proud response caught the group of ponies attention. Their sudden slow swift around to see Sadie with Pinkie Pie. This is Detective Sadie. Pinkie introduced Sadie for her. Come on. Don t be shy. She whispered with a playful wink.

Hey there. Nice to meet you. Sadie said quite shyly. That electricity flowing through her in a dreadful haste caught her off-guard and not so confident as before. Yet she was able to still form a sentence out of her nevertheless. The group had exposed grins. Not those creepy ones where it s ear to ear. Goodness no. It was more of a friendly and not so devilishly smiles.

Want a guide around town? I know a lot about Canterlot- Twinight started to say. She got interrupted.

Come on please! You ve been a guide many times. At least let me have some fun. It would be over in a dash. Trust me. Rainbow Dash jumped in.

Oh please. At least I would show the places for a reasonable duration. Rarity debated.

Hey, what about Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie suggested quickly before any other debates begun.

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment as she turned around because of her name being called. She was hooked into the conversation now. What about now? She said bewildered yet curious.

We are looking for a guide. It s your turn. And this is a good one since both of you are quite shy so this is a good fit. Right?

Yeah. Yeah. Sure, I can do that. Sadie, care to follow? Fluttershy called quietly. Pinkie was correct about one thing. Fluttershy and Sadie were shy individuals. It was a good match for this trip. Wait-

Rainbow Dash? You said you were Cottontail s guide? How long was he in town? Sadie said for quick reassurance. Rainbow Dash stayed truthful.

Yeah. He was in town for a few days. A walking tour of Ponyville, Canterlot, Tree of Harmony and the School of Friendship. I didn t go too far. I hope he knows where he is going. Rainbow said.

The only problem. That only loose end is the fact of why he never came back. Did he get lost? Could Rainbow be lying? 


End file.
